Buzz Lightyear
Buzz Lightyear is a space ranger and a spectacular man from Toy Story. Roles in parodies *Tony Stark/Iron Man and formerly played Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier in Disney•PIXAR/Marvel Cinematic Universe (usually) *John Smith in Arielhontas *Justin in The Secret of NIMH (CoolZDane Human Style) and The Secret of NIMH 2: Aladdin to the Rescue (CoolZDane Human Style) *Lenny Fishwood in The Return of Buzz *Cobra Bubbles in Shanti and Simba (Lilo & Stitch) * Kronk in The Street Rat's New Groove and The Street Rat's New Groove 2: Buzz Lightyear's New Groove *King William's Captain in The Lioness Princess *Hercules in Buzzcules *Adult Derek in The Red Haired Dog Princess *Prince Charming in Mirarella *Prince Cornelius in Miralina *General Li in Arielan *Patrick Star in WoodyBob CowboyPants *Bagheera in The Jungle Book (CoolZDane Human Style) *Zazu in The Medieval King *Dr. Brazzle in Derek and Anario *The Missing Link in Cartoons vs. Villains *Bob the Tomato in HeroTales *Lucius Best/Frozone in The Incredibles (Dragon Rockz Style) *Kirk Kirkindall in Hoodwinked (Dragon Rockz Style) and Hoodwinked Too!: Hood vs. Evil (Dragon Rockz Style) *Officer Landers in Monster House (Dragon Rockz Style) *Tulio In The Road To Go Wild (TheTureDisneyKing Style) *Heimlich in A Human's Life and A Doki's Life *Casey Barnett in The Art of Love (1965) (Vinhchaule style) *Bruce Wayne/Batman in The Cartoon Movie (The Lego Movie) (Systariansrule2024 Style) and Buzz Lightyear (Batman) *Benny (The Lego Movie) in The Toon Movie 2: The Second Part (The Hannah Schmidt 229 Show Style) *He appears in Plum Landing: Buzz Lightyear Returns Portrayals: *In Toy Story spoof for 400Movies he is played by Hubie. *In Human Story (Bruce Hogan Version) he is played by Captain Phoebus *In Persona-Users Story (SandowKatiem Style) he is played by Kanji Tatsumi *In Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style), Character Story 2 (JimmyandFriends Style), Jimmy Neutron of Star Command: The Adventure Begins, Character Story 3 (JimmyandFriends Style) and Character Story 4 (JimmyandFriends Style) he is played by Jimmy Neutron. *In Super All-Star Story, Super All-Star Story 2, Super All-Star Story 3 and Super All-Star Story 4 he is played by John Smith. *In Toon Story 4 (The Hannah Schmidt 229 Show Style) he is played by Red Relatives: *Best Friends - Woody, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mrs. Potato Head, Hamm, And Plum (Plum Landing), *Wife - Jessie *Daughter - Bessie *Nephew - Loody Gallery: Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story.jpg|Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story 2.jpg|Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story 2 Buzz Lightyear in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Adventure Begins.jpg|Buzz Lightyear in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Buzz Lightyear (TV Series).jpg|Buzz Lightyear in the TV Series Buzz Lightyear in Cars.jpg|Buzz Lightyear in Cars Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story 3.jpg|Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story 3 Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story of Terror.jpg|Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story of Terror Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story That Time Forgot.jpg|Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story That Time Forgot Buzz Lightyear in Ralph Breaks the Internet.jpg|Buzz Lightyear in Ralph Breaks the Internet Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story 4.jpg|Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story 4 Buzz-lightyear-toy-story-4-2.28.jpg|Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story 4 Disney_pixar_meets_the_avengers_by_bmoneyrulz-d5h6czp.jpg|Buzz Lightyear as Tony Stark/Iron Man in Disney•PIXAR/Marvel Cinematic Universe Buzz Lightyear toy story.png CAPTAIN_BUZZ_LIGHTYEAR_IS_A_NICE_SPACEMAN.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-4994.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-4937.jpg Buzz_Lightyear_Animated.png Buzz_(Toy_Story).jpg Buzz.png 1904 kv-chara-left03.png Woody Buzz Bo Peep Toy Story Drop render.png 1904 kv-chara-left02.png Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-1083.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-10071.jpg Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3019.jpg Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3019.jpg Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-9913.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-2195.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-2194.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-1373.jpg Potato head fall apart.png Buzz saw a monster.png Woody and friends in mason room.jpg Woody and buzz in dinosaur team.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-3668.jpg Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-10251.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-6799.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-6803.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-6810.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-6827.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-7028.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-7437.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5427.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5428.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5429.jpg Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3019.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5428.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-7437.jpg disney___pixar_avengers__age_of_ultron_poster_by_bmoneyrulz-d8l8k0b.jpg Buzz Lightyear as donald.jpg FELICIECTORTeams.png Mr_Buzz_toy_story_3.png Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-5369.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-5304.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-5295.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-2261.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-2155.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-2125.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-1740.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-1783.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-1801.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-1802.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-1918.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-1919.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-1978.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-1979.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-1985.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-2195.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-2455.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-2618.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-2619.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-2674.jpg Buzz Lightyear in Mira's Wedding.jpg Toystory4-animationscreencaps.com-7399.jpg Buzz Lightyear in Ralph Breaks the Internet.jpg Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story That Time Forgot.jpg Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story of Terror.jpg Woody Buzz Bo Peep Toy Story Drop render.png Toystory characters.png Buzz.b145e081.png 9003_buzz-lightyear_main.jpg Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story 4.jpg Buzz Lightyear as donald.jpg Utility-Belt-Buzz.png Buzz lightyear as Devious Diesel.jpg Buzz Lightyear.jpg Mr_Buzz_Lightyear.png MrBuzz.png Mr-Buzz-Lightyear-Toy-Story.jpg Buzz_Lightyear_in_Superhero_Buttercup_2.jpeg|Buzz Lightyear in Superhero Buttercup 2 Buzz_Lightyear_In_Plum_Landing.jpeg|Buzz Lightyear in Plum Landing IMG_20191104_150352772.jpg 300242917066201.jpg Trivia *As of Toy Story of Terror!, Buzz and Rex are the only two Toy Story characters who have appeared in every medium in the franchise. *Buzz's fictional home planet is the planet of Morph. *It is interesting to note that in every Toy Story film there is one delusional Buzz Lightyear toy who believes he is a space ranger. **In the first film, it was the current Buzz Lightyear who believed he was a space ranger until he learned he was just a toy. **In the second film, when the toys went to Al's Toy Barn, Buzz was attacked by another newer Buzz Lightyear after Buzz tried to take newer Buzz's belt, and was placed in a display box while the other delusional Buzz went with the Woody search group after hearing Rex say he found the secret to beating Zurg (in a video game). **In the third film, Lotso kidnapped Buzz and reset him to Demo mode where he lost his memories and reverted to his delusional Buzz state. When his friends attempted to reset him, they found they couldn't reset him by putting him back to normal mode and instead accidentally reset him to delusional Buzz in Spanish mode. He later regained his memories and his current persona when he was hit by a TV set while saving Jessie. *Buzz is similar to Bolt from the 2008 film of the same name, as both believe to possess their TV shows' super powers, and yet, they do not have them. It is then later that both heroes realize (and admit) it. *The role of Buzz Lightyear was originally offered to Billy Crystal who turned it down, a move he later admitted regretting. Crystal eventually voiced Mike Wazowski, a character in Monsters, Inc.. Also, Bill Murray and Jim Carrey were also considered for the role. *What attracted Tim Allen to the role of Buzz Lightyear, was before him they offered the role to his biggest influence in his career, Chevy Chase, who turned it down.Toy Story (1995) Trivia *Buzz does a Vulcan salute from the Star Trek series when saying "Farewell" to Woody at the gas station, when leaving Andy's house to embark on his mission to rescue Woody, and when saying "Farewell" to the other Buzz who is playing catch with Emperor Zurg. * ]]Buzz makes a cameo in ''Finding Nemo, as a toy that was in the dentist's waiting room. *The Lightyear Blimp in the movie Cars is a reference to Buzz Lightyear, and is also a parody of the Goodyear Blimp. *Buzz appears during the end credits of Cars as a car, arguing with Woody. He is a Space Rover, and Woody is a woody station wagon. *All Piston Cup racers' tires in Cars are branded as "Lightyear," both a reference to Buzz Lightyear and a play on the name Goodyear (an actual tire manufacturer). *The original script for Toy Story 3 had Buzz and his entire toy line recalled back to Taiwan (where the Buzz Lightyear toys are made) due to a defect. Apparently, that defect could have explained why Buzz and his toy line believed themselves to be real space rangers. While this plot idea was ultimately scrapped, the final script did still include an explanation as to why the entire toyline had at the very least initial delusional beliefs to being the real Buzz Lightyear (as apparently they are pre-set to Demo Mode when first made). *In only the North American release of Toy Story 2, Buzz gives out his speech with the US flag in the backdrop and the US national anthem, the "Star-Spangled Banner," playing in the background, similar to the way General Patton did in Patton' (1970). *The colors on Buzz are the favorites of John Lasseter (lime green) and his wife, Nancy (purple). *Buzz's facial features are loosely based after Lasseter. *Buzz was based on the G.I. Joe toys from the 1960s. *In one of the Toy Story films, Buzz flies over the river from A Bug's Life. *In an episode of House of Mouse, Donald Duck dresses up like Buzz. *Buzz along with Woody were at one point planned to appear as new summons in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, but this idea was scrapped. * Buzz was nominated for AFI's 100 Years...100 Heroes and Villains. One of three animated heroes appear on the list, along with Belle and Peter Pan. Unfortunately, none of them made the list. *Buzz Lightyear's catchphrase "To infinity and beyond!" was also said by Flik in one of the outtakes of A Bug's Life, as well as Tim Allen's character, as a dog, in another Disney film The Shaggy Dog (2006). *Buzz is 11.43 inches tall, and his helmet adds 0.37 inches. *Buzz has 215 animation avatars in his face.Toy Story 3 (2010) Trivia *The quality of Buzz's voice box deteriorated within the ten years between Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3, and is now on par with Woody's sound quality (and the original Thinkway Buzz Lightyear action figure). *Buzz and Jessie's dance moves during the end credits of Toy Story 3 were choreographed by Tony Dovolani and Cheryl Burke of Dancing with the Stars. *In Toy Story, you can see copyright Disney on Buzz's butt, but in Toy Story 2 and 3'', it says Disney/Pixar. *A parody of Buzz Lightyear appeared in the ''Mad episode "The Buzz Identity/Two and a Half Man." *In Toy Story 2, when Utility Belt Buzz was putting Andy's Buzz on the shelf, the string that was tied on Buzz's left hand in the cardboard box was missing. * Buzz has labels on his rear end. In Toy Story, he had a label that said "Disney," which was shown when he attempted to fly out of the window at Sid's house, and in Toy Story 3,'' he had a Disney/Pixar label that was shown just before he was picked up by a child at Sunnyside. *Buzz is mentioned in the song ''Boyfriend by Justin Bieber. *The characters that Buzz and Zurg are based on from whatever they're from in the Toy Story universe, are spoofs of Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader in the sense that they parody one of the few last scenes in Star Wars V: The Empire Strikes Back, where Zurg claims he's Buzz's father just like Vader did to Luke, as the Zurg and Utility Belt Buzz in Toy Story 2 think they're the real versions of themselves and fight in a parody in the Luke/Vader fight in Star Wars. *When Toy Story was being made, Buzz wasn't going to be in the main plot. Tinny was going to be in his place. But John Lasseter decided a tin toy wouldn't be a good toy for a boy, so Tinny was scrapped and Lasseter decided to put in a military/space character that a boy would want so badly. When names came around, the original two were Lunar Larry and Tempis from Morph. *Stinky Pete said that space rangers sold more than the 50's cowboys, which makes it so Buzz's predecessors have been around since the early or late 60's. *The use of flashes by Buzz to stun Stinky Pete in Toy Story 2 is similar to (and possibly in reference to) the use of flashes by Homer and Bart to stun malfunctioning robots in the 1994 Simpsons episode "Itchy & Scratchy Land." This was in turn a reference to Michael Crichton's movie Westworld. *Based on him still functioning after being hit by both water from a water hose in Toy Story 3 and a tidal wave of water when the bathroom door burst out in Partysaurus Rex, Buzz Lightyear is likely waterproof. *Buzz tends to mispronounce words. For example, he mispronounces the word "S'mores" as "Schmoes", and in Hawaiian Vacation he mispronounces Hawaii as "Hay-way-I". Woody corrects him both times. *Buzz appeared at the 2016 Oscars with Woody and the Aliens, where they announced that Inside Out won the Best Animated Feature Film award. *Buzz will appeared in the new Toy Story Apple watch faces. * The line "There seems to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere..." is a reference to early Star Trek (1966) fanon, a bumper sticker on which Captain James T. Kirk says "Beam me up Scotty, there's no intelligent life down here". This sticker was a double misquote, as Kirk in the series never says "Beam me up Scotty" either. *His and Woody's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Bubblesrella, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Characters Category:Toys Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Buzz Lightyear and Jessie Category:Pixar Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Adults Category:Fathers Category:Characters who can fly Category:Superheroes Category:Astronauts Category:Men Category:Happy Characters Category:Breathing Characters Category:Characters who Shrink Category:Characters who Shrink in their Spaceship Category:Heroes in Distress Category:Adorable Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Rovio Friends Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Colorful Characters Category:Captains Category:1995 Introductions Category:Giants Category:Friendly Characters Category:Sad characters Category:34-year-olds Category:Characters who cry Category:Babysitters Category:Smiling Characters Category:Nice Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Transformed Characters Category:Gloomy Characters Category:Characters who talks Category:Best Friends Category:Muscular Characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:THX Category:MAD Characters Category:Friends Of Protagonists Category:Cute Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Space Rangers Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Queen Watevra Wanabi’s Allies Category:Disney and DreamWorks Keep Moving Forward Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Superhero Buttercup Characters Category:Superhero Buttercup 2 Characters Category:Those who Join Star Command Category:Woody and Buzz Lightyear Category:Keep Moving Forward Fan Characters Category:Dads Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Cousins Category:Nephews Category:Grandsons Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody Characters Category:Plum Landing Characters